


The Low Price of One Immortal Soul

by SeiShonagon



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Guilt, Non-Graphic Violence, Spoilers, episode s1e8: Saint of Last Resorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiShonagon/pseuds/SeiShonagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No price is too high to save the innocent.” Considering the source, John never considers that the price in question is his own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Low Price of One Immortal Soul

_No price is too high to save the innocent_ , she said.

In this moment, he can do nothing but let her follow in his footsteps, damning her own soul with mortal sin while attempting to do right in the only way she knows how. After all she taught him, damnation is the only lesson he can impart in return.

_You can’t even turn it off around a woman married to God_ , she said.

As he bleeds in the dark, he wonders hazily whether killing someone like John Constantine would be considered a sin or some sort of cosmic community service.


End file.
